1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia storage card system, more particularly to a multimedia/secure digital (SD) storage card system provided with a dynamic switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A memory card or stick, is applied in an electronic device and plays an important role, such as it is applied in a digital camera such that after the user has taken a photograph with the digital camera, the image data is stored within the memory card.
Due to rapid advance in the electronic technology, since the consumer require multi functions, such as the user may sometimes want to transmit the recently-taken photo to a certain blog in the Internet, or into a computer set in order to add moving actions. For transmission of the photo image, the user must first of all stop the photo taking operation. Then, the memory card must be attached to the computer set, only then the photo image can be transmitted to a desired blog in the Internet.
In order to facilitate transmission of the photo image, the prior art digital camera or multi-function mobile phone is generally provided with Wi-Fi enable memory card such that the user after taking the photo can transmit the photo image without the need to detach the Wi-Fi enable memory card from the digital camera.
Presently, an SD (Secure Digital) memory card is the most prevalent. In application, the user can conduct a single operation with respect to an accessor at a give time. Due to these reasons, the accessor is generally called the “Master” and it can conduct a single operation to the photo taken by the digital camera at a given time; or the Master transmits the photo image to a Wi-Fi element via which the photo image is transmitted to a desired blog in the Internet.
As described above, in case the user sets the digital camera to transmit the photo image immediately after taking the same, the moment the user has finished taking a photo, the memory card starts transmission of the image data via the Wi-Fi communication element. During the transmission of the image data, the memory card and the Wi-Fi communication element are related to each other one by one operating condition, i.e., the image capturing unit of the digital camera is unable to conduct storing data into or retrieving data from the memory card. In other words, the user must wait till the completion of transmission of the image data, only then he or she can use the digital camera again, i.e., continue shooting with the digital camera. Such a situation adversely prevents the smooth shooting operation of the photo and discomforts the user of the digital camera.